


My favorite thing

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 10





	My favorite thing

这件事benji没告诉任何人。  
他有一个小本子，上面记录了那个人所有喜欢的东西和讨厌的东西。  
其实也不是真的有个成型的本子啦，那只不过是他心里的一个小小的list。  
benji记性不算好，但这个list上面的一条一条他都记得很清楚，甚至如果要背出来，可以连背两次，顺序都不带错的。  
他喜欢柔软的有长袖子的衣服，不喜欢莫名的地方有洞的裤子。  
他喜欢口感软烂的不塞牙的食物，不喜欢太甜的饮料。  
他喜欢能看得到天际线的郊外，不喜欢人挤人的室内。  
他喜欢想睡的时候入睡，不喜欢被手机铃声叫醒。  
他喜欢在人少的深夜电影院坐在后排发呆，不喜欢在热门的餐馆门前排队。  
这样的东西，benji可以背出很多很多条，但是他从来没有宣之于口。  
不过每当他和那个人出现在重复的场景中，他总忍不住让那个人做选择。当那人如benji意料中的选择了某个选项的时候，他就会在心里给自己放一枚小小的礼炮。  
夸自己一句：bingo！benji你又答对了！  
其实他也不是天生就知道做错题集的恋爱小天才，他的体贴也是前任受的委屈换来的。  
还记得上一任恋人离开自己的时候留下的最后一句话：“不要觉得这些细枝末节是不要紧的，不要觉得我计较得太多。你没有我想要的那么珍惜我，you don’t care. At all.”  
那时还相当年轻的自己，还很有些不服气。我那么喜欢你，你怎么还不满足。  
快三十岁的benji发现，原来从前的自己，一直在用“我喜欢的方式”在喜欢“你”，而不是“你喜欢的方式”。  
归根结底，还是年轻无畏的自己，没有尝过失去的滋味，所以掉以轻心而已。  
但与这个人的相遇，让他终于成熟了起来。这是一个太难攻克的对象，他向所有人释放同样温度的善意，却在自己身边建造了高高的城墙。benji花了快半年的时间，到处碰壁，到处借高耸入云的云梯，到处打听城门的入口，总算走进了这座城池。  
“沉没成本”，benji在听到他低着头回答自己“好吧”，然后把他拥入怀中的那个瞬间，想到的居然是这个经济学名词。  
沉没成本太大了。我绝对，绝对不能失去他。benji把脑袋放在那个人毛茸茸的头顶，心里这么告诉自己。  
于是他就无师自通地会了。  
学会如何用“他喜欢的方式”对他好。

但最近benji内心小小的自娱自乐的二选一quiz老是翻车。他答错了好几次了。  
比如上周在演唱会排练的后台，他俩站在人群的最后，听着导演在那里絮絮叨叨地部署着什么。  
他明明记得，list第87条，Isaac不喜欢在公开场合的亲密。  
所以当他趁着没人注意偷偷把嘴向他凑过去的时候，心里的答案是“哥一定会别过头去，然后害羞地笑着说‘莫呀……’”  
但他答错了。卟卟，内心响起了答错的音效。  
Isaac没有躲开，而是把眼镜推到额头，然后抬起头接受了这个吻。  
虽然很短暂，他迅速地戴好了眼镜然后直视前方，好像完全没有开过小差的好学生一样盯着导演大人。  
但benji傻了，他盯着哥哥的侧脸，思考着自己的笔记是哪里出了问题。  
被吻过的嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的，让他有点恍惚。

再比如昨夜，他的list里明明写着，Isaac在性这件事上一定不是主动的人，所以第一次要由我来好好规划。  
然后就被霸道总裁Isaac开着他墨绿色的小mini载回了家。  
卟卟，在他心砰砰跳着终于走进Isaac的卧室的时候，内心又响起了那个答错的音效。  
Isaac的卧室很小，虽然比自己的宿舍还是大一些的。但也只够放一张床，一个柜子，一把keyboard和两把椅子了。  
Isaac的卧室很暗，窗帘似乎一直是关着的，晚上就算开了灯，灯管似乎也该换了的样子。  
他的被子没有叠，但也不算很乱，这个人怕是个睡相很规矩的家伙。他的床头柜上放着几本书，书里夹着笔，笔帽也不记得盖上，好像昨晚还刚刚看过一样。  
他抱住Isaac在他耳边说，“哥总在这么暗的灯光下看书，难怪近视。”  
Isaac也环住他的腰，把脸埋在他的肩头懒懒地回答，“你不也是做了手术才不近视的，别以为我不知道。你小时候的样子比我nerd多了。”  
“哥是不是把我油管上所有的视频都找来看了，我可不记得给你看过我小时候的视频。”  
“别自作多情了，我关注了你爸爸，remember？想不看到都好难……baby时候的你胖胖的倒还是有点可爱，但青春期的你有点丑丑的。”  
“我那时候都在拼命练琴，可苦了，哥你居然还笑我丑。”benji拉开一点距离，低头和Isaac额头相抵，假装生气地说。  
“说起这个——”Isaac突然想到了什么似的，双手捧住benji的脸，掰到他的左侧，盯着他的脖子看了又看。  
“怎么了？”benji被恋人突发奇想的动作给搞得有点迷惑。  
“听说常年练小提琴的人，夹着琴的那边脖子会摩擦出一个深红色的印记，还被起了一个特别浪漫的名字叫‘琴吻’，诶……你的呢？我怎么找不到……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈那个呀，”benji松开怀中的人，自说自话地在他不算宽敞的床上坐下，双手在身后撑着床，笑着仰头回答，“早就消退了。每天练八九个小时那会儿确实有，后来成了练习生，琴摸得没那么频了，就慢慢没了。”  
Isaac撇了撇嘴，稍微有点遗憾的样子。  
“你们古典乐的人可真会起名字，琴吻，不就是老茧嘛？”  
“但是每天陪着我们的琴真的就好像恋人一样啊，琴摩擦出的老茧，就是琴的吻痕了。”  
这个瞬间，benji内心的小小quiz又开始了。  
“他能听懂我的暗示吗？”  
根据已知的情报，这个老实巴交的哥哥肯定没听懂。嗯！benji有信心地在内心回答自己。  
卟卟。  
但他又错了。  
Isaac调皮地翻了翻眼睛，然后靠近他，身体卡入了他的两腿之间，然后伸出手捧住他的脸，把他肉乎乎的脸挤成一团，笑着说了一句，“不如我来给你弄一个吧。毕竟，你现在喜欢我多过喜欢琴吧……”  
然而他并不给benji反应时间，恐怕不立刻行动连他自己都会羞耻到打退堂鼓，所以下一秒他的嘴唇就贴上了benji的侧颈。  
一开始benji感受到的只是热热的湿漉漉的触感，Isaac的唇停留了不到一秒就离开了。他低下头咬着唇笑着思索了一下，似乎觉得很有意思，于是又贴了上去，这次他稍微用了点力气，吮吸起了年轻恋人白皙的皮肤。  
benji感觉到脖子上的皮肤被拉扯，其实稍微有些刺痛，但那人的舌头也时不时地触碰到自己，刺痛中带来一点点痒，让他的一颗心悬了起来。更不妙的是，Isaac卡进他双腿的身体靠得越来越近，双手正用力地抱着他的后脑，他的胸膛和自己的紧紧贴在一起，咚咚咚的跳动隔着衣服不断传来。  
真糟糕，居然被他抢走了主动权！沉迷在被索取的快乐中的benji终于还是想起了这回事。这时候Isaac松开了他，看着自己的杰作，然后用大拇指轻轻摸了摸，有点满意地说，“皮肤白真的很容易留下痕迹诶。”  
真是拿他没办法，benji把他抱得紧了些，把下巴顶在他的胸口抬头看他。  
“哥，你要负起责任来，我明天可是要出可视电台的，被经纪人看到会被骂死的。”  
“穿高领不就好了。”  
“阿里郎的空调可没那么足，哥你真是不做电台不知道dj的辛苦，迟早有一天我要把你也弄去电台，你就知道有多不容易了。”  
“别说大话了……”  
benji一个用力，把Isaac带倒在床上，反身欺上去，看着这个在自己的地盘稍微有点任性起来的哥哥，眯着眼睛威胁他，  
“我从来不说大话的。哥，我要是失控了你会被我弄哭哦。”  
“那你试试？”Isaac扬起下巴，笑着挑衅他。

他们很享受彼此的亲吻，虽然两个人入夜了唇边都会冒出一点点胡茬，肌肤相亲的时候会有那么一点扎扎的，但谁管他呢。当你吻着你想吻想了半年的人的时候，就算他是荆棘，你也愿意为他流血。更何况对benji来说，他是蜜糖，是玫瑰花瓣，是天使的羽毛，他的嘴唇和舌尖好像是全世界最柔软的物质，他含着它轻轻吮吸，用牙齿轻轻咬着。等到耐心消磨光了，就侧过脸更深入地侵入他的口腔。他其实不算那么喜欢法式深吻，但这一切在Isaac这里都不成立。 因为随着吻的加深，就算是这个肺活量很不错的恋人也会被自己弄到缺氧，然后呼吸开始加重，甚至会发出鼻音。但没有谁在排斥这几乎有些吃力的深吻，benji的大手用虎口卡住Isaac瘦削的下颌，把他的脸更极致地往自己这边拉近；Isaac纤细的手指深深埋进benji的头发，无意识地把他橘色的短发揉得杂乱无章。  
benji得空立起身子，抬手脱掉了自己的t恤，然后又重新趴下了身子，把手从Isaac的衣服下摆伸进去。Isaac的身上很瘦，但皮肤很紧，他顺着Isaac的腰线往上，摸到了他的肋骨，他的胸口，然后手指挤进他的身后，在他背上摸索他的蝴蝶骨。与此同时，Isaac也有一搭没一搭地轻轻抚摸着他的后背。动作间，他把Isaac轻得不行的上身往上一抬，轻易地褪去了他的上衣。  
他不是没见过Isaac赤裸的上身，那次和zairo吵架后的醉酒，所有莫奈成员的上身他都看到过了。Isaac并不是他们中最好看的，他太瘦了，还有些畏畏缩缩的，那时的自己只想笑话他。但此刻的他，该死……benji感觉自己血液逆流到了头顶。  
Isaac就这样赤裸着仰躺着看着他，眼角还带着笑意，他的嘴唇被自己吻得有些肿了，有些不舒服地偶尔舔着自己的下唇。他的两个手臂顺着刚才自己脱他衣服的动作就这么摊开放在脑袋旁边，好像在向他投降，又好像在欢迎他来欺负自己。  
他的喉结轻轻滚动着，再往下看，他胸口微微起伏，大片蜂蜜色的皮肤在昏黄的灯光下好像油画一样好看。benji无言地伸出一只手，覆盖在他的胸膛，与其说在抚摸他，不如说在感受他的心跳。  
“哥，我好喜欢你，你知道的吧？”  
没办法，看到这样在他面前打开的Isaac，他忍不住要把满脑子的实话说出来。哪怕他已经在不同场合重复了一万遍。  
“白痴，”Isaac抬起膝盖，顶了一下他已经鼓胀得不行的下半身，说，“你这里早就告诉我了。”  
benji没想到这时候居然还被反撩了一下，瞪大眼睛摇了摇头，“哥，我这里可没有我本人这么温柔哦。”

他把Isaac从床上拉起来，带着他走到墙边，他搂住Isaac的腰，让他的身体和自己紧密地贴在一起，然后低头轻轻吻着Isaac的肩。  
Benji的手很大，此刻顺着Isaac的后腰游移，慢慢滑落到他的臀线，然后两只手侵入了他的裤子里，用力把裤子往下扯了扯。Isaac感觉到自己上半个臀部在他的手下裸露出来，想说点什么又被一个吻堵住了嘴。  
他忙着应付benji突如其来的吻，于是后方就有一点失守。那两只大手此刻抓住自己的臀有些用力地揉捏着，带着他的下身又往benji的腿间送了一些。恍惚间他被benji安置在了墙边，上身背靠着墙壁，咬着嘴唇难耐地深呼吸，裤子不知何时已经被benji不停的抚摸弄得挂到了膝盖，他觉得有些空虚，挺着腰忍不住把下身往前送了一些。  
似乎觉得这样的动作有些羞耻，他忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
黑暗中，benji在他身上留下的触感却越发清晰了。Isaac感受到他的吻从肩头滑落到锁骨，在锁骨的凹陷处停留了好久，然后又滑落到乳尖，密密麻麻的啃咬的感觉被眼前的黑暗放大，他不知道原来自己被舔吻乳头居然也会有类似快感的东西出现。好痒，但是，好像也好舒服，这让他忍不住“嘶”地吸了一口气。  
benji似乎对这样的反应很满意，在Isaac看不到的地方忍不住勾起嘴角笑了一下，他的吻继续向下，落在Isaac的腹部。果然很瘦的人一旦用力，薄薄的脂肪层就会消失不见，腹肌也随之隐隐约约浮现出来。benji吻过他紧致的腹部，然后把吻落在他腿与腹部交汇的沟壑。瘦子真可恶，居然连人鱼线也是天然存在的吗？  
“他喜欢这样被我吻遍全身。”Benji内心这样想到，“这一点要记到list的第一条。”  
然后他又集中注意力，握住了眼前已经硬得不行的，恋人的性器。  
“哈……”Isaac深吸了一口气，然后睁开眼，“嗯……你……”  
恰好撞上抬起眼看他的benji，他的脸纯真无邪，但嘴里却含着自己涨大的器官，这让Isaac已经红得不行的脸几乎要烧起来了。  
benji垂下眼睛，移动着脑袋开始缓慢地吞吐着恋人的阴茎，老实说这也不是他多享受的事情，但一切都有例外。  
Isaac就是那个例外。他渐渐加快节奏，他的恋人尺寸并不太惊人，有了唾液的润滑，加快节奏不是什么难事。他扶着那人颤抖的几乎快要软倒下的膝盖，享受着他被自己的服务逼出来的好听的鼻音。  
“benji……benji……”  
“嗯？”  
他还含着他，鼻子里冒出的应答似乎让Isaac更加失控了。他咬着自己的手臂，想要把渐渐陷入非理性的漩涡的自己拉出来。  
“我……嗯……可以了，不要一直……我也想给你……”  
“你说的哦……”benji站起身，在Isaac侧脸吻了一下，然后绕到他身后，一把把他推倒在床上。  
幸好Isaac的床很软，不然这粗鲁的动作搞不好会让他很痛。但陷入被褥，把整个后半身袒露在benji面前的Isaac此刻并没有多余的想法。空调呼呼的吹着自己的后背，刚才出的汗液被蒸发，感觉鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，他想要他高大的恋人覆盖在自己身上。然而那人却不轻易遂他的意，而是蹲在床边抚摸起了他的臀部。  
“哥你第一次做这种清理，但是做得很干净诶，值得表扬。”他用手掰开Isaac的臀，手指不轻不重地在穴口试探着。  
Isaac把脸埋进冰冰凉凉的被子里，不知道该回答些什么，只能“呜呜呜”地抗议着，想了想还是忍不住说了句，“你别说多余的话了……”  
下一秒他就感觉到恋人的手指带着陌生的液体进入了自己身体，也有些凉，但很快就被自己的体温同化。是异物入侵的感觉，让他有些不适应，但不算难以接受。但很快那人的手指就不安分了起来，逐渐入侵到深处，又圆滑地溜回穴口。Isaac大概知道他想做什么了，果然下一秒，一阵难以言喻的快感从尾椎骨一路冲上后脑，他颤抖了一下。  
年轻的恋人却并不照顾他的颤抖，而是又加入了一根手指。  
Isaac泄气地往被子里又钻了钻，他活了三十好几年了，却这样任人宰割地被开发着未知的敏感点，觉得有点羞耻。  
也就是你哦，他内心默默地对身后的恋人说了一句，也就是你我才忍耐下来的。  
然而却迎来第三根手指的加入。  
“啊。有痛。”Isaac的声音从被子里传来，benji俯身吻了吻他的耳朵，对他说，“哥再忍一小会儿，我现在也很难受。”  
他的声音难得的很低沉温柔，有稍微安抚到Isaac一下，他移动了一下腰，咬住了面前的布料，闷闷地回答了一句，“嗯。”  
于是三根手指的动作逐渐肆无忌惮起来，带着润滑剂啧啧的水声，benji的手指快速地出入第一次经历此事的洞穴，在感觉到顺畅起来之后，甚至带着往两边撑开的力道。他的手指很灵活，甚至还可以一边探索着刚才发现过的那个点。  
“嗯……哈……嗯……”极力忍耐但还是无法忽视自己被手指操弄得完全兴奋起来的感受，Isaac觉得委屈起来，“不……不行，换你自己……”  
benji终于等到了这一刻，他把Isaac从床上翻了过来，然后抓住了他的脚踝，拉到自己面前。天啊，几个月前自己第一次发现对Isaac的性冲动的时候，就很想抓住他的脚踝了。今天也是梦想成真的一天。他欺身上前，把恋人纤细的腿压在两个人的胸膛之间，然后把自己硬得几乎发痛的性器，对准已经开发完全的那处。  
他盯着身下的人的眼睛，“再说一次，哥，我好喜欢你。如果待会儿弄疼了你，也是因为……我太喜欢你了。”  
“我知道……”话音未落，Isaac就皱着眉头轻哼出声，“嗯……靠，你真的……”  
benji的尺寸确实有点惊人，硬塞进去一个头已经让哥哥眉头紧皱了。但他的那个点就在穴口附近，不急着深入，他就着着浅浅的位置开始摩擦打转。  
“啊……”Isaac难耐地仰头，一头黑发凌乱地粘在脸上，他微微张着嘴喘气的样子性感得要命。这画面让benji难以自持，挺动腰又缓缓地送进去好多。  
“唔……”身下的人太紧张，这让benji也有些吃痛得闷哼出声。  
“哥你放松一点，”他抓住Isaac的腿，抬起身微微调整了一下角度，为了转移他的注意力，他轻轻地吻了一下他的脚趾。  
“好……你动吧……”Isaac伸手抚去benji脸上的汗，他似乎比自己还要辛苦，这让他有些心软。  
于是一个挺身，benji终于完全进入了他的身体。  
不给他反应的时间，他又慢慢地抽出，然后第二次，重重的地顶入。  
第三次比第二次更快，力道更大，甚至Isaac的上半身都被顶得往上跑了些。  
然后是一次又一次，一次又一次的律动，每次都比上一次更激烈，更色情，也更深入。  
不知道第多少次，benji感觉身下的人瘫软下去，像是被自己操开了。原本他一直咬牙忍耐，不愿意呻吟出声，但到某一个瞬间，羞耻心已经完全管不住身体本能了。他的两颊红红，眼睫毛上挂着生理性的泪珠，嘴巴张开，不停地喘息，跟着自己操他的节奏，他的喘息断断续续，  
“啊……啊……啊啊……啊……嗯……嗯嗯……”  
有时候被顶得重了，会突然拔高声音，发出动听的尖叫，然后重重地在benji背上留下吃痛的抓痕。  
这种时候会让benji险些失守，但还不行，他放慢节奏，耐心地退出，再缓缓地插入。他在等一句想听的话。  
“嗯……benji……”猛烈的抽插之后突然的慢节奏让他更加渴望被洞穿，Isaac主动抬起腰，把benji拉向自己，“不要……不要这样……”  
“哥，我跟你说了一万遍的话，你在床上还没说给我听呢……”  
“什么话……”  
Benji又重重地顶了他一下，“你知道的……”  
“啊……啊……我，我喜欢你……”  
“喜欢谁？”  
“混蛋，benji……嗯嗯……”  
“谁喜欢benji？”  
“你是小学生吗……啊……快一点……啊啊，好吧我说……Isaac，Isaac喜欢benji……”  
“我是小学生的话，洪老师你可是在犯罪哦。”benji坏心眼地说着，又开始舔他的乳头。  
“闭嘴……你再不快一点就没有下一次了……”  
“哥你好坏！”看来轻巧了还是不行，benji决定给他哥一个教训，他把手绕过Isaac的腿，环在他身后，把他抱起来，然后就着插入的姿势，站起身。  
背突然离开了床面，整个人悬空的失重感让原本被操得迷迷糊糊的Isaac突然紧张起来。  
“你干什么？”  
“哥你好轻，小学生可没办法把你这样抱起来操你哦！”他的手一松，Isaac往下一落，重力作用下，benji比任何时候都深地进入了他的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊……”他又惊又爽，双手用力攀住benji的脖子和肩膀，狠狠地咬了他一口，“怎么……怎么……有这种体位，我都没看到过！”  
“哥你才看了几个片啊，功课是做不完的！”benji把头埋在Isaac的脖子间，欺负恋人的事实，比这个体位更让他感到兴奋。他用力抬起Isaac的身体，又快速让他落下。他捧着恋人的臀，把自己的性器疯狂向上顶入。  
“啊……啊……benji……呜呜……”  
过度深入的操弄让他浑身瘫软，但害怕坠落的恐惧又让他肌肉紧张。  
“放我下来……benji……啊啊……快点……”  
终于回到床上的Isaac总算放松下来，年轻的恋人发狂了真是可怕，他还没来得及喘口气却又被抓住了腿操了进去。  
“我要吻着你射。”benji在他耳边说完这一句，就攫住了他的嘴唇，把他还没来得及喘出来的一声呻吟送回了胸腔。他的舌头在自己的口腔内疯狂肆虐，他巨大的性器也在自己的体内滚烫地律动。  
“唔唔……唔唔唔……”越来越快，越来越快。直到最后降临的高潮把两个人同时送上云端。

昨夜是如此疲劳的一夜，benji以为自己会一直睡到今天中午的。但是早晨7点醒来的他，察觉到一个不妙的事实。  
此刻的他正从背后环抱着自己赤裸的爱人，手放在他腰间，腿缠在他的腿间。  
这没什么不好，是他梦寐以求的理想睡姿。  
不妙的是，他俩都没穿衣服，而自己的那玩意儿此刻正卡在恋人的臀瓣之间。他的手动了动，发现手心也一动就捂上了Isaac饱满的胸口。  
oh shit.  
我怎么又硬了。  
但是Isaac缓慢深长地呼吸着，在自己怀里乖巧地睡着，这天使般地样子让人怎么忍得住。  
benji头疼地回想起自己的list，内心开始做quiz。  
“哥会不会喜欢在睡梦中被操醒呢？”  
no no no!  
感觉会是一百个no。但是……但是我的list已经失效了那么多次了，哎西，不管了。  
他闻着Isaac头发上和自己一样的洗发水的味道，又把他抱紧了些，然后在他的臀缝间开始磨蹭自己的器官。  
身上开始发热，渐渐开始冒汗。本来只想就这么泄一下火的，但是……糟糕，收不住。  
他侧过身看了看怀中的人，他还是在熟睡着。  
就插入一点点，应该……可能……也许……不会醒？  
于是摸索着，他居然真的大着胆子操了进去。Isaac昨晚第一次使用的地方，有好好做清理，现在依然还算松弛。不太困难地，头部就进去了。  
“嗯……”糟糕，爽得头皮发麻。而且这种偷偷摸摸好像犯罪一样的感觉，让人好兴奋啊。benji控制不住手上的力道，开始揉动Isaac的胸口，下身一个失控，又顶进去了。  
“死了，他醒了一定会和我分手！”benji绝望地想，怀中的人嘤咛了一声，好像不太舒适地动了动，吓得benji僵住在原地大气都不敢出。  
但他还是没醒。  
“不管了！”benji自暴自弃地想，“反正都进去了，哥肯定会生气的，索性做到底吧！”于是他又挺了一下，深深埋进了熟睡的Isaac体内。  
于是被子里的他开始规律地抽插起来，甚至开始好奇这个哥到底有多累，什么时候才会醒。  
但Isaac也太可爱了，他虽然还睡着，却哼哼唧唧地发出了呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯……”他皱着眉，好像在做一个不太开心的梦，“啊……哈……”  
“哥你梦到……什么了……”benji甚至开始坏心眼地凑到他耳边逗他。  
“嗯……benji……不要了……”  
“不要什么……”  
“够了……我……嗯……”  
“哥，梦里我在对你做什么呢？”他一边问一边加快了节奏。  
“嗯嗯嗯……嗯……”Isaac的眼皮快速颤动，然后睫毛打开，终于睁开了眼。他眼神没有焦点地晃动了一会儿，不知道此刻浑身发热的自己身处何处，“嗯……嗯？”  
他往后看了一眼，有点疑惑地发出了一声疑问，“Ben, benji?”  
“早上好？”benji用一个激烈的冲撞给他道了早安。  
“啊……”Isaac终于意识到发生了什么，“你……你这个asshole……”  
“对不起，是睡着的哥太可爱了，是你引诱我变成asshole的，所以你也有责任！”  
“啊……你的体力……为什么那么好啊……混蛋！”  
但他也骂不出声了，因为benji一边操着他，一边又握住了他的性器撸动起来。  
晨光下的被子里，又是潮湿混乱的一片。

后来的后来benji还是忍不住，问起了Isaac他好奇的问题。  
“哥，你的喜好好难猜测啊。我记得明明有很多你不喜欢的事情，怎么现在也爱做了呢？”  
“嗯？”Isaac侧过头看着这个傻头傻脑的小子，想了一下，大概知道他指什么了。  
“笨蛋。要看和谁一起做啊？”他亲了一口benji的酒窝，“和别的什么比起来，你才是我最喜欢的家伙啊。”


End file.
